Dantana Forever!
by Brooklyn.B11
Summary: It's all about there relationship growing. They have there problems, but hopefully they can get through them.
1. Chapter 1

**First story Tell me what you _think_.**

Dani is sitting across the diner staring at Santana wiping tables down, trying to get her to make eye contact.

Santana feels her staring and looks up, their eyes meet and she is totally taken away by the beautiful blonde.

Dani starts to walk closer to her and Santana's stomach fills with butterflies.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dani says with a big smile. "Um...It's pretty good. What about you..?" Santana says trying not to show her nervousness. Dani watches her heart start beating harder through her shirt and replies "It has been really great actually. Well, my name is Dani and I just wanted to say you are absolutely breathtaking."

Santana looks up quickly to see the blonde standing there just looking at her. "Well, um… th-thanks. I am Santana." She replies feeling like a complete idiot letting her words stumble like that.

Dani smiles big and leans a little closer putting her cheek on Santana's and whispers in her ear "You're cute when you're nervous." Santana's legs start to give out, so she sits down in one of the chairs. Dani looks at her one last time before going to a table to take someone's order.

Rachel walks over and sits across from Santana in the other chair and says "I see you met the new waitress, isn't she so sweet."

Santana looks at Rachel and nods, "she is really beautiful." Rachel smirks, "You totally like her." Santana gives Rachel an evil grin, "no I don't, and I just think she's beautiful." Rachel smiles and replies "Whatever you say." Then slowly gets up and walks back into the kitchen.

Santana finishes her shift and is about to leave, when she notices Dani sitting in the back of the diner. She walks up to her and says "What are you still doing here?"

Dani turns to look back at Santana and replies, "I always sit here to clear my mind, just to think about me for a change and not all the crazy mess." Santana smiles and sits next to her. "I was just about to leave, you wanna walk with me?" Dani looks into her eyes and says, "Of course. Who could say no to that beautiful face?" Santana begins to blush and giggles "and you're talking."

Dani scrunches her face "awe thanks. You are too sweet."

They begin to walk and Santana smiles "so…what do you want to do?" Dani looks up at her and says "um, we could go and chill at my place. But that is only if you want...so do you?"

Santana looks into her beautiful brown eyes and says "Sure." She begins to feel nervous.

They walk for awhile till they finally get to her house. Dani gets her keys and unlocks the door; she looks back at Santana and smiles "Ready?" Santana nods and they slowly walk in.

San looks around "this house is absolutely beautiful." Dani smiles "thanks. It took a lot of work to make it look this good." She giggles and Santana smiles "But wait till you see my room." Dani giggles a little. Santana's heart skips a beat; she can feel her legs get weak.

Dani walks to bedroom and opens the door, than steps in. Santana hesitates, but Dani grabs her hand and pulls her in.

Santana looks around and sees this massive bed in the middle of the room. She also sees a few pictures hung on the wall. Santana loses focus when Dani jumps on the bed and pats next to her. Santana gives a little grin and sits next to her. She feels her heart beginning to beat faster.

"So…what do you want to do?" Dani says setting her hand down to hold herself up, accidently brushing Santana's hand. Santana's body gets tense she finally says

"We could watch a movie, if you want?" Dani gets up and grabs a remote on her nightstand. She presses a button and a T.V. comes up out of this black cabinet.

"Wow!" Santana says and Dani smiles. "Yeah, I like fancy stuff."

Santana smiles, "I see that." Dani sits back down and turns the T.V. on. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Santana thinks and replies "I like scary movies." Dani smiles and gets all her scary movies "so, which one?"

Santana looks through them and finds Paranormal Activity 3, "this one." Dani slides it in the DVD player.

She slides back on her bed and lies down. Santana looks at her and Dani says, "You can lie down to if you want?" Santana slides back and lies down next to her.

The movie starts and a pop up scene comes on. Dani jumps and grabs Santana's hand. She squeezes it with all her might. Santana smiles and holds it tightly.

On the next pop up scene Dani practically jumps in Santana's lap. She stays there the whole rest of the movie and Santana holds her on the scary parts. After it goes off Dani doesn't move she just lets Santana hold her. Santana shakes her to see if she is okay because she wasn't moving.

Than Santana realizes she was sleeping. So, Santana begins to slowly lay her down and Dani grabs around her waist and nuzzles her head on her chest. Santana lies back down and wraps her arms around Dani and eventually falls asleep.

Dani wakes up and looks at Santana. She sees how she never let go of her. Dani lies back down and takes Santana's hand. She just holds it, till Santana wakes up.

When Santana wakes up, Dani acts sleep.

So, Santana lays Dani on the bed and covers her up. She kisses Dani on the cheek and right before she pulls away, she gives her a quick peck on the lips. Then Santana walks out the room. Dani opens her eyes.

She lays there smiling and finally gets up and walks into the kitchen.

Dani rubs her eyes and sees Santana sitting at the table. Dani says "Hey beautiful." Santana looks at her and smiles "Hey."

"Thanks for last night." Dani gives Santana a little smile while making her some coffee.

Santana says "Oh, no problem. The company was nice." Dani winks at Santana. "So…how long have you been up?" Santana thinks and finally says "Not long, about 5-10 minutes." Dani looks at her and takes a sip of coffee.

"Well, that kiss was nice." Santana looks at her with a smirk "you were awake?" Dani giggles, "Yep I wanted to see what you would do."

Santana looks down "oh… well sorry." Dani walks over to her and lifts her chin up. She sets both of her hands on Santana's cheeks and kisses her. Santana is taken by surprise, but kisses her back. She rubs her tongue across Dani's lips, until their tongues intertwine. Santana grabs Dani's hips and sits her on her lap.

Dani wraps her arms around Santana's neck and keeps kissing her. Santana kisses her for a little longer, but pulls away and says "Why did you do that?" Dani looks at her with a smile "because I like you, you aren't like other girls."

Santana smiles and gives her a little peck, "so…now what?" Dani gets off Santana's lap and leans on the counter.

"I don't care. We could go hangout with Rachel and Kurt? If you want" Santana smiles and says "okay, that sounds good."

They get to Rachel's and knock on the door. Kurt answer's and says "Hello, ladies." Dani smiles and says "Hello Kurt." Kurt gives Santana a shocking look and Santana gives him the evil eye. They walk in and sit on the coach.

"So where is Dwarf Berry?" Santana says annoyed by Kurt's weird looks. "Honestly I have no clue."

Then, all of a sudden Rachel walks in and says, "hello everyone. Santana I see you stayed with Dani last night." Santana gives her the evil stare and Rachel sits down quickly. "So Dani, how do you like the diner?"

"I like it a lot after all; I get to work with this beautiful lady." Dani nudges Santana's shoulder. Kurt and Rachel look at Santana.

Santana smiles at Dani, than looks at Rachel and Kurt to give them the death stare. They turn away from her and stare at Dani. Kurt knows he couldn't defeat her stare no matter how hard he tried and Rachel she can't defeat anyone in a staring contest.

They sit there for awhile and talk about the diner, favorite singers and actors. Rachel never shuts up about Barbra Streisand. Kurt talks about his love life and how he doesn't know what is going on between him and Blaine. Santana and Dani just sit there trying to seem interested. They finally stop and put on the T.V.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana wakes up from her nap and lays on her bed thinking about what had happened the day before. All she could do was smile. She had never really dated anyone seriously since Brittany. She was scared, but also happy for the first time in awhile.

She walked into the kitchen to find Rachel and Kurt, waiting patiently to hear what happen. Before she could say anything, Kurt jumps forward and grabs her arm, to sit her down.

Rachel smiles "So I want all the details."

Santana puts her hands on her hands. She knew she couldn't get out of this one. Santana begins to tell them everything and they just smile there stupid grins at her. She thought to herself "_I swear they are so cheesy_." After she was finished they both said quickly "we are so happy for you." Santana tried to seem thankful, by smiling cheesingly at them. Then she got up and went to get her phone on her nightstand.

She texted Dani "Please save me, they're so cheesy. I can't deal with them."

She got a text before she could reach the bathroom. Santana runs to read it

"I got you bby. You can come over here anytime." Her cheeks turn red whiling reading it. She gets some clothes ready before she replies.

"Okay, I will be over after I take a shower. See ya sexy." She throws her phone down on the bed and grabs a towel. She hops in the shower.

Santana gets out in less than ten minutes and slides on her blue jeans and blank tank top. She grabs her keys and waves a quick goodbye to Rachel and Kurt. She saw that they were about to say something, but shut the door too quickly. All she knew is she needed to get out and away from their cheesiness.

Santana texts Dani "I'm outside."

Dani looks at her phone and immediately runs to the door. She opens the door and pulls Santana in. Santana almost drops her phone, but luckily she could catch it time.

Dani smiles at Santana and gives her a big hug. Santana couldn't help but squeeze her tightly.

Santana slowly let go and as she was pulling away she felt Dani's hand slide down her lower back. She tensed up and her heart started to race. She didn't want to make eye contact with the beautiful blonde because she knew her legs would completely give out. So she looked at Dani's necklace, which hung perfectly on her collar bone.

She could feel Dani's sparkling brown eyes staring at her. Santana had to look, so she met her eyes and she swore she could hear her own heart beat.

Dani smiled and leaned in to kiss Santana, but Santana looked the other way. Dani immediately let go and stood back.

Santana didn't know what she was thinking, but she knew she couldn't do this.

She looked at Dani and she could see Dani was upset. Santana felt her eyes get watery and she didn't want Dani seeing her cry. So she just ran out the door, got in her car and drove off.

She stopped at this gas station and just bawled her eyes out.

Santana knew she had just ruined it with Dani. She didn't know why she pulled away, maybe it was because she was scared or maybe it's because she didn't want to end up hurt.

Dani felt her heart break and just fell to the floor. She didn't know what happened; she was hoping she didn't hurt her. Dani just sat there for awhile thinking out loud "why am I such an idiot? I should've taken things slow. I knew something would go wrong. I knew it was too good to be true. I thought I had finally had the perfect girl, but I guess I was wrong."

Santana sits there and slams her fist as hard as she can on the stirring wheel. She screams "shit" as loud as she could. She felt the pain rushing through her hand. She had to get home; she honestly could care less about her hand.

When she got home Rachel and Kurt were sitting on the coach crying over one of those stupid romance movies. Santana went to the fridge and grabbed a bag and put a bunch of ice in it and set it on her hand "fuck" Santana screamed as she felt the cold go through her body.

Rachel and Kurt turned around quickly and started walking over to her. Rachel grabs Santana's wrist and looks at her hand. "Gosh, Santana what did you do?" Rachel looked at her with a concerned expression. Kurt grabbed the ice and got some wrap from his room. He brought it back and said "You should definitely get that checked out, but for now wrap it in this." Rachel takes the wrap and slowly wraps Santana's hand. Santana tries not to let the pain show in her face.

Rachel finishes and Santana goes to her room and falls backwards on her bed.

Kurt gives Rachel a look and Rachel just says "I will talk to her, just give her some space." Kurt nods and they go and sit back on the coach.

Santana wishes she would just have not met Dani and her life would have been so much easier. She finds her iPod, gets out her headphones, and just sits there listening to depressing songs. She wishes she never pulled away, but she knew she did it for some stupid reason.

Dani is sitting in her bed, thinking about all the things she could've done to make Santana act like that. She wanted Santana so badly and now she doesn't know what to do.

It's been hours since Rachel had heard from Santana and she was getting worried, so she went in her room. Santana still lay there on her back with her headphones in. Rachel went to her right side and sat down. She pulled one of the headphones out and Santana sat up. Rachel looked at her and could see she had been crying and she just hugged Santana. Santana hated showing her weakness, but she could care less. All she wanted was someone to hold her and not let her go.

Rachel held her for awhile and Santana just cried. Rachel pulled her up to face her, she wiped her tears. "Santana you are beautiful and so strong." Santana looked into Rachel's eyes and she never saw so much tenderness. She really liked seeing that in Rachel, it made her feel warm.

Santana looked at Rachel "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel smiled before finally asking the question I knew was coming, "so really what is wrong?" I look down and she lifts my chin "look at me."

I sigh and look at her "It's about Dani. I ruined everything. I rejected her and I could see she was just so upset. I am so stupid. She hadn't did anything wrong. I don't know why I did it. I think I was scared. I punched my steering wheel as hard as I could. I just had to I had so much anger. I think I broke it. But I honestly don't care. I deserve it." Santana was glad she had gotten it out. It actually made her feel good.

Rachel was surprised that Santana would even talk to her about it.

"Santana calm down okay? You didn't deserve to hurt yourself like that. It's okay to be scared, you probably didn't ruin it. You just got to talk to her, I bet she understands. Just apologize when you're ready, that's all you can do and see what happens." Rachel tells her.

Santana smiles and hugs Rachel. "Really, thank you so much." Rachel just nods and hugs her back.

Dani knows exactly what to do she needs to apologize and see what happens. She thinks of how to tell her and Santana sits in her room thinking how to apologize. Both wanting the other to forgive them.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana wakes up the next morning and puts her outfit on for work. She grabs a bagel and wraps her hand up and walks out the door. She gets to work and notices no one was there, so she puts her headphones on and starts singing. Dani walks in and Santana has no clue so, Dani sits at a booth and watches Santana.

Santana turns around to see Dani sitting there smiling. Santana freezes in her tracks and Dani says "don't stop." Santana just stands there for a minute and slowly walks over to Dani and sits in the chair across from her. She pulls her headphones out and sets her hands on the table.

Dani looks at her hand, than at her. "What did you do?"

Santana looks at her and says "punched the steering wheel." Dani looks concerned. "Trust me it's nothing." Her look goes away, but you can tell she is still worried.

They sit there for awhile in silence, till Dani finally says "I am sorry Santana." Santana looked into her eyes and says "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have rejected you and then ran away. I guess I am still not ready to be in a relationship. I guess I just need to take it slow."

Dani smiles "Can we be friends for now and see where that goes?"

Santana smiles back "Of course. I would love that." She gets up and hugs Dani.

They both realize they have to get to work. They start to set up the tables and make sure everything in the kitchen was ready.

People start to come in and they begin to greet them. After they finish work Santana walks Dani home. She gives Dani a long hug and starts to walk back to her house. She gets there and smiles at Kurt and Rachel before grabbing her towel and getting in the shower.

She stays in the shower for awhile loving the way the warm water felt.

Rachel and Kurt sit in the kitchen waiting for their food to be ready. They sit there talking about the latest Broadway news.

Santana gets out and puts on some Basketball shorts and a T-shirt. She lies down on her bed and before she knows it, she dozes off into a heavy sleep. She begins to dream about High School.

_She is walking through McKinley High School. She sees a girl with blonde hair. She walks up to her thinking that it was Brittany, but instead it was Dani. Dani turns around and kisses her on the lips. Santana smiles and they walk hand in hand, not caring what everyone thinks. They get into Glee club and Brittany is sitting in there all by herself. Santana walks up to her and puts her arm on her back "Are you okay Britt?" Brittany looks up and has tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me Santana? I thought we were supposed to be together forever?"Santana looks down than up at Dani. She could see the pain in Dani's eyes. She puts her head in her hands._

Santana woke up from her dream in the middle of the night and couldn't believe what she dreamt about. She tried to shake it out of her mind but she couldn't.

Santana got out of bed and walked around in circles trying to think about the dream she just had. She didn't get it, why would she dream about something like that? She sat down on her bed and opened her night stand. She pulled out her diary and began writing the dream down. After she was done she slid back in bed and went back to sleep.

Santana woke up the next morning having a major headache. She opened her nightstand and grabbed some Advil. She took one and set the bottle back noticing that her diary had been moved.

She looked inside it and read the last thing she wrote. She put her head in her hands and finally remembered. She shook it out of her head, when she began to smell food. She walked in the kitchen.

Of course, Rachel was up making breakfast and Kurt was in the shower. Rachel looked at Santana "You want some to?" Santana nodded and sat down.

Rachel made her plate. There were eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage. She set it in front of Santana and smiled. "Thanks." Rachel nodded and went to make herself a plate.

Kurt came out and smiled at the both of them. He sniffed the air "That smells really good Rach." Rachel smiled "Thanks. Make yourself some." He grabbed a plate and made himself some food. They both sat down with Santana at the table.

Santana finishes and rinses her plate off in the sink. She walks in her room leaving Rachel and Kurt in the kitchen.

Rachel looks at Kurt "I am going to go talk to her." Kurt nods and Rachel walks to her room.

When Rachel walks in she sees Santana sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

Rachel sits next to Santana and places her hand on her leg. Santana jumps a little looking up at Rachel and smiling. "Hey Rachel," Rachel taps on her leg "What is up with you? I thought you apologized and everything was fine."

Santana looks up "I did, but I had this dream. It's just getting to me."

"Well can you tell me about it?" Santana nods "See I was in McKinley and I saw a blonde girl at her locker and I thought it was Britt because that was who I was with in High School. Then I turned her around and it was Dani. We walked to Glee Club and saw Brittany there crying…. (She finishes the dream)"

Santana looks down and Rachel makes her look up.

"You don't need to let that get to you. That was then and this is now. You know you didn't hurt Brittany. She will always be your best friend. Nothing has changed, you have to move on. Brittany moved on with Sam and now she is in college. You aren't in high school; you are in New York where you have a new life. Leave the past with the past and look forward to the future. You never know maybe you will find the right girl or maybe you already have."

Santana smiled "Thanks." Rachel got up and walked out. Santana couldn't help but watch the way her hips moved.

Santana grabbed her phone and texted Brittany. _"Hey Britt, I miss you allot. I hope you are having fun in college. I am here if you need me. Love you bestie." _

She also texted Dani _"Hey Dani, do you wanna hang?" _

Santana set her phone on her bed and went in the kitchen. She knew Rachel and Kurt were at work, so she lies on the couch and watches T.V. She had totally forgotten about her phone.

Dani read her text and replied "_Of course I want to. I meet you at your house." _

She had waited for a reply, but never got one so she just drove over there.

Dani got out of the car and knocked there was no answer, but she heard the T.V. So she lifted the mat and grabbed a spare key and opened the door. When she walked in she called out "Santana…Santana?" She walked over to the T.V. and turned it off, so she could hear well. When she turned around she found Santana sleeping, Dani could tell she was cold.

Dani walked over to Santana and grabbed the folded blanket that was hanging on the back of the recliner.

She laid it on Santana and gave her a hug. Santana suddenly grabbed her in her sleep.

Dani tried to push away, but Santana's hold was to strong. So she sat there trying to get out of the grip. Santana began to talk "I need you and I want you."

Dani looked at her wondering who she was dreaming about. Dani shook her a few times, but there was no movement. She whispered in Santana's ear "San you need to wake up. You are talking in your sleep."

Santana finally let go of Dani and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dani looked at her phone "You asked if I wanted to hangout and then never replied to my text. I got worried so I used the key under the mat and found you sleeping, you grabbed me and wouldn't let go. So I was trying to wake you and you started to talk."

Santana laughed "really? What did I say?" Dani smiled "You said "I need you, I want you." I was like oh I wonder who she is talking about."

Santana tried to think "I honestly don't remember my dream."

Dani nodded and stood up, not realizing she had her skirt on. Santana looked up her skirt and Dani caught her staring. "You like what you see?"

Santana smirked at her words and Dani giggled.

Santana sat up and walked to her bedroom. Dani followed and sat on her bed. Santana grabbed a towel and looked at Dani "I am hopping in the shower, be out in ten. You can do whatever, just don't mess anything up."

Dani nodded and started to walk around.

Dani opened Santana's nightstand and noticed her diary. She knew she shouldn't read it, but she was tempted. So she grabbed it and sat on the bed. She made sure she heard the shower.

Dani began to flip through pages just reading some of them. Then she got to the latest one and began to read. After she was done she felt kind of bad, but she really wanted to know who Brittany was. She heard a door and looked at the bathroom to see Santana standing there. She looked at her with apologetic look.

Santana smiled "its okay Dani. I won't go Lima Heights on your ass. I understand you are curious and want to know more about me."

Santana sat down not realizing she only had her towel on. Dani looked up and down her body; Santana smirked and whispered in her ear "I know you like what you see." Dani blushed

Santana stood up and walked back in the bathroom to get changed.

Dani smiled thinking about Santana and how she didn't get mad at her for reading the diary.

Santana was in the bathroom putting on some cute navy blue shorts and a white tank-top. She brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She walked out and smiled at Dani. "So, what do you want to do.?"

Dani shrugged her shoulders and followed Santana out of her room back into the living room.

"We could go out and get something to eat?" Dani smiled and nodded "that sounds great."

Santana grabs Dani's hand leading her out. She thought about what Rachel said earlier and knew she couldn't miss out on this opportunity to go out with Dani.


End file.
